Cookies
by JBPones
Summary: Maitlyn! Mitchie and Caitlyn do some cooking. No longer a oneshot
1. You Win

AN - Maitlyn! Don't like, don't read! But between you and me, it kicks Smitchie and Naitlyn butt!!

--

**Cookies**

Mitchie's POV

It was one of those days where I was stuck in the kitchen with Caitlyn. We were making cookies and getting pretty messy with it. Flour was all over the floor and I was just waiting for one of us to fall. And I just knew it was gonna be me.

"Can you get those out of the oven?" Caitlyn asked as the timer went off.

"Sure." I sighed, trying to keep myself together. Sometimes it was hard to breathe when it was just me and her, alone in the kitchen. It was even harder to speak. Why, you ask? Because I'm completely in love with my best friend.

I can't tell her. It would mess up everything, I mean, she just forgave me for lieing. She was the only one who knew my secret. I wasn't the daughter of the president of hot tunes China. Nope, my mom was the cook. And we were her servants who didn't get paid...we didn't even get to lick the cookie dough off the spoons.

"Mitchie?" She asked, concern showing up in her voice.

I quickly snapped out of my daydream and ran to the oven praying the cookies weren't burnt. And of course, I slipped. I landed face first in the flour covered floor.

Caitlyn busted out laughing as she carefully walked over to me to help me up. I turned over so that I was sitting on my butt, and began wiping some of the flour from my face.

"You think this is funny?" I asked, trying to keep a straight face.

"You falling and hurting yourself, why wouldn't it be funny?" Caitlyn asked through her giggles as she held out her hand for me grab.

I reached out and held on to it, my stomach filling with butterflies, and I pulled down. Caitlyn went toppling down and fell right next to me, flour flying up and floating all around us.

I laughed harder then I'd ever laughed before. She was covered in flour just like I was.

"Yeah, but this is funnier." I replied while trying to calm my a laughter. My stomach began to ache from laughing so hard. I was out of breath.

"Oh yeah? I bet you think this is funny too!" Caitlyn laughed as she picked up a hand full of flour and tossed it at me. I shreiked and quickly picked up my own hand full of flour and through it at her.

"Okay, I surrender!" Caitlyn laughed while wiping flour from her face.

"Ha! I win." I exclaimed while smiling brightly.

"What do you win?" Caitlyn asked smiling at me. There was a hidden twinkle in her eyes.

"I dunno, give me something!" I replied. She'd probably just give me a high five or maybe if I'm lucky a peice of gum. I was expecting much.

But much to my surprise she scooted closer to me and took my face in her hands. Before I knew what was happening, her lips were pressed against mine. They were so soft. So amazing. My heart was exploding in my chest. My stomach doing backflips. My mind was frozen.

Caitlyn pulled back and whispered to me, "You win."

--

**AN:** Mwuhahahaha!! XD I wanted a cookie but wrote this instead.


	2. Cleaning Up

AN: I decided to give this story...more story...that doesn't sound right...oh well, that's just how I roll! XD

--

**Chapter 2 - Cleaning Up**

I couldn't believe what was happening.

There I was. Sitting on the kitchen floor with flour all over me. But even with that, this was the best moment of my life.

I tried to talk, but my brain was fried. Instead, I opened my mouth and odd sounds came out.

Caitlyn giggled at me, understanding that they were meant to be words.

"I'll take that as a compliment?" She asked, while smiling at me.

"Yes." I smiled trying to recover from my jibberish talk.

"So...does this mean you'll be my girlfriend?" She asked with a nervous smile.

I felt like my heart was flying.

"Yes!" I almost screamed, as she starting laughing at my reponse. I placed her hand in mine and was about to lean in and kiss her again, when my wonderful mom of the year walked in.

"What- Mitchie?!" She exclaimed while looking around at the mess.

"Oh, I'm so sorry mom. We'll clean it up!" I promised while standing and letting go of Caitlyn's hand as she stood up next to me.

"What happened? Are you girls alright? What's that smell?" She asked while sniffing at the burnt smell that filled the kitchen.

It clicked.

"The cookies!" Caitlyn and I yelled in unison. My mom gave me a look that showed her anger then turned around to take the cookies out of the oven behind her. As she began waving the smoke away, Caitlyn pulled me to the side.

"Are you gonna tell her?" She asked in a whisper with a concerned look.

"How can I?" I asked like she was crazy. Did she really expect me to do that so soon?

"You know how fast secrets travel around this camp. It's better for her to know the truth from you." She reminded me while brushing some flour off my face. I shivered at her touch.

"Okay." I sighed while nervously turning around and walking over to where my mother was standing.

"Hey, mom?" I asked, trying to sound calm.

"Yeah, sweetie?" She asked while tossing some of the unedible cookies in the trash.

"You'd love me no matter what...right?" I asked while biting down on my bottom lip.

She set down the cookies she was holding and turned to look at me with an almost scared look.

"What did you break?" She asked in a stern tone.

"No, nothing mom, this is different." I replied as she grabbed a wash rag and cleaned off her hands.

"Oh, like what?" She asked while grabbing a broom and walking over to Caitlyn and handing it to her. "If you could clean some of this off the floor, that'd be great."

"Yes, Mrs. Torres." Caitlyn sweetly replied while sweeping away at the floor, her eyes still on me.

"Well, you see...it's kind of hard to explain, but I...uh, well I'm no longer single." It was a start.

She turned to look at me with one of those mom faces that said, my baby is growing up too fast! I hated that look.

"Aw, well who is he? I want all the details." She asked in an almost teenager way while placing another batch of cookies in the oven.

"Actually, mom, that's the part that's hard to explain." I replied while glancing over at Caitlyn who's eyes were still watching me as she blindly swept at the floor.

"Oh no, Mitchie, don't tell me..." Here it comes, I braced myself for the yelling. "...that you're dating that awful popstar boy."

"What?! No! Never!" I quickly clarified as her body relaxed.

"Whew, that was a close one." She replied with a small laugh.

"Mom, and this is just a completely off topic question but...you like Caitlyn right?" I asked while glancing over my shoulder at her. She stopped sweeping and just stared at me, wondering where this was going.

"Of course! She's been a really good friend for you." My mom answered while looking over at her aswell. She immedialty began sweeping again while smiling at my mom like she was just an innocent by stander.

"Would you feel the same way if I told you she was kinda my girlfriend?" I nervously smiled while looking for any signs to run while screaming for someone to call the police.

She stopped what she was doing and looked over at me, her eyes showing her answer.

"Oh, honey..." She glanced over at Caitlyn who had stopped sweeping again but was staring at us still. "As long as you're happy, I'm completely okay with it."

I smiled and hugged her. I felt Caitlyn join the hug a few seconds later yelling, "Group hug!"

"Aw, you know what? You girls take the afternoon off. I'll clean up here." She giggled while taking the broom from Caitlyn.

"Really? Thank you so much mom." I replied while looking over at Cailtlyn who was smiling brightly.

"Yeah, go have fun." She laughed as we began to walk to the door, hand in hand. "Just remember not to do anything you wouldn't do in a public place! But if you do, remember that talk we had when you were 12!" She called as we were walking out the door.

"Mom!" I yelled in a tone that said, shut up before my entire social life disapears! I could hear laughing as we walked away from the Mess Hall...still covered in flour.

--

AN: Yay happy ending! Okaaay, so I need more ideas for more stories because my brain is out of them! XD


	3. Shane's Baby

AN: Well, some of you convinced me to keep this going. XD

--

**Chapter 3 - Shane's Baby**

I anxiously walked along the cabin floor as we waited for Peggy and Ella to arrive from dinner.

"Calm down. It's not like we're declaring war, we're just informing them on our relationship status." Caitlyn comforted me from her seat on her bed.

"But what if we _are_ starting a war? What if they think we're digusting and never talk to us again?" I asked in a nervous tone, my thoughts had been swirling around the worst possible outcomes for the past hour and half. I was exhausted from all the pacing I was doing.

"Then they aren't real friends, are they? Trust me on this, they'll be okay with it. If not, we can always make your mom give them that talk she gave you when you were twelve." Caitlyn teased before bursting out laughing.

"Ha, ha! Real mature." I smiled at her while slumping down next to her.

"Says the girl that didn't get _the _talk until she was twelve." Caitlyn giggled.

"Well you're just a bigger loser for dating me." I laughed as she took my hand in hers.

"I know, but it's not my fault you rub off on people." She replied with her signature smile.

"Oh, how sweet of you!" I sarcastically retorted.

"It's a gift you're born with." She shrugged.

We turned to look at the cabin door as we heard the sound of footsteps and talking. A few seconds later Peggy and Ella walked in. They suddenly stopped, both eyeing our hands. A small smile on was on Peggy's lips.

"Is it somebody's birthday?" Ella asked while skipping over to my bed and sitting down on the edge of it.

"Nope, but I'd call this a day to celebrate anyways." Caitlyn laughed.

"Did Tess Tyler fall off a cliff?" Peggy asked while sitting next to Ella, a smirk on her face.

"Better!" I exclaimed as I imagined Tess falling off a cliff to her death. I tried to hold in my laughter.

"Wow, this must be good!" Ella commented while leaning towards us, ready for the big news.

"So...what is it?" Peggy asked when we didn't say anything. I looked over at Caitlyn, begging her to do it. I had to tell my mom, she could tell our friends. I was planning on getting ready for a long speech but I had to smile when I heard, "Me and Mitchie are going out." Yeah, that's detailed all right.

Peggy's face lit up and Ella almost fell off the bed in excitement.

"It's about time!" Peggy shouted while running over to us and hugging us both. Ella was right behind her, jumping up and down the entire time.

"I _knew_ you guys loved each other! It's like my special talent. I can so tell when people like each other." Ella told us while nodding her head.

"Watch this." Peggy mouthed to me and Caitlyn before rolling her eyes and turning to face Ella. "Sander likes you."

Ella's mouth dropped and then formed the biggest smile ever. "Oh my gosh! Are you serious? Ooh! I have to go pick out a cute outfit for tomorrow! See you later guys!" She yelled before running to and out the door.

We all laughed as the cabin door swung its self closed.

"Yeah, she's gifted alright." Peggy laughed while turning back to us. "So, whose next on your list to tell?"

"Well, there's my parents." Caitlyn said like it was obvious.

"And then Lola." I added.

"Sander." Caitlyn continued.

"Barry."

"Andy."

"Maybe Tess." Caitlyn added with a tone that said, yeaaaaah right.

"Shane." I continued with a nervous voice.

Caitlyn gently squeezed my hand. "It'll be okay. It doesn't matter what people say or think, right?"

"Yeah." I agreed with a smile as I looked into her eyes. We were lost for a few seconds.

"Okaaaaay, so do you guys need any help?" Peggy offered. No response.

"Hello?" She asked looking between us. Nothing. "Are you even listening?" She asked then added in a dramatic sigh before yelling, "I'm pregnant!"

We both whipped our heads to look at her screaming, "WHAT!?"

"Yeah, _that_ got your attention. Okay, well I'm going to bed. See you two tomorrow." Peggy smiled while walking away and out the door.

I sighed before looking over at Caitlyn. After a short silence I asked, "She was joking...right?"

"Nope. She's having Shane Gray's baby." She replied without even cracking a smile. I laughed and playfully shoved her, getting a laugh out of her.

"Don't even joke about scary things like that." I smiled while getting up and crawling into my own bed.

"Like the baby would be any less ugly if it was yours." She laughed.

I pretended to look like I was hurt and placed my hand over my heart. "That was harsh!"

"The truth hurts." She smiled while pulling her covers over herself.

"Keep that up and it won't be the only thing that hurts." I warned with a fake terminator voice.

"You know I was just kidding. Besides, with your beauty and Shane's..._charm_...you'd have a lovely child." She laughed, sarcasm hidden in her sentence.

"Yeah, yeah. Just go to bed before I hurt myself while trying to hurt you." I laughed while fluffing my pillow.

"Night Caitlyn." I said from my bed when I finally got comfortable.

"Night hot stuff." She replied. I could hear her trying to hide her laugh.

--

AN: Soooo, whatcha thinkin?


	4. Saturday

AN: Yay! This has to be my favorite chapter so far, even though it's really short.

--

**Chapter 4 - Saturday**

"Good Morning, beautiful." I heard as the covers suddenly fled my body. I sat up rubbed my eyes to find that Caitlyn had pulled my sheets off of me. She sat down and crossed her legs.

"Morning." I yawned.

"It's Saturday!" She sang, still in her pajamas like myself.

"So why are we waking up early?" I asked while checking my clock.

"We've got the whole day to do anything we want." She smiled.

"I want to sleep." I replied while yanking the covers back over me and laying back down.

"I was thinking for along the lines of something fun. Maybe a canoe ride...a walk around the camp...a talk with your mother." I didn't have to look, I knew she was holding in a laugh.

I pushed the covers away and sat up, "Fine, I'm up." I replied trying not to smile.

"Maybe we could go egg Shane Gray's cabin." Caitlyn while raising her eyebrows at the idea.

"Ugh! I don't want to do anything Shane Gray related." I replied with a small frown.

"That'll be hard because Nate and Jason are coming today for the Beach Jam." She replied while poking at my leg with her index finger.

"I didn't hear anything about that." I questioned.

"I have my ways." She smiled.

"Like making little children with big noses cry?" I laughed at the memory of Caitlyn telling a small boy his nose was really big at the end of camp last summer. It turned out he had an alergic reaction to Tess Tyler's perfume.

"I didn't make Shane cry." She smiled. I laughed without thinking about it.

"Not yet." I added.

"Not yet." She agreed with a small nod.

"So, what exactly are you wanting to do today? I'm tired, and I don't feel like going on an adventure." I told her.

She leaned towards me and gave my lips a small peck.

"Don't worry Miss Sunshine, I won't let anything hurt you." She replied looking deep into my eyes. I was speachless until she moved back to her original spot. I cleared my throat.

"Would you settle for egging Tess' cabin instead?" I asked already knowing she was in.

"Duh! Get your butt moving." She laughed while standing up.

"Why the rush?" I asked standing as well.

"Because, one, I can't wait to see the look on her face. And two, I can't look at your butt if it's sitting down!" She replied like it was obvious before walking into the bathroom.

I blushed while cracking a smile and biting my bottom lip. Sometimes I just didn't understand that girl.

"Can I borrow your toothbrush?" I heard her ask.

But I always understand why I love her so much.

--

**AN**: So, should I keep going or end it here?


	5. Telling Tess

AN: This is the last chapter! And I have an idea for a new Maitlyn story, but it's not any good. XD So if you have one, I will gladly write it for you!

--

**Chapter 5 - Telling Tess **

"Hey guys." Shane Gray greeted the campers from on the stage at the Beach Jam. It was hot and sunny, a perfect day for a rocking concert.

The lake was shimmering behind Connect 3 as they set up for the awesome performance.

"This is going to be so cool!" Ella gushed as she plopped down next to Caitlyn. We were sitting in the front row on the grassy area for campers.

"Yeah, it's just like last summer." Peggy added while sitting next to Ella.

"Has anyone seen Tess?" I asked looking around as most of the campers began to find their seats. Today was the day we were suppose to tell her the news.

"She's probably sitting with her bible buddies." Peggy sighed while pulling out a nail filer and going to work.

"Bible buddies?" I quietly asked Caitlyn. She placed her hand over mine to show some support. Telling Tess about our relationship seemed to be getting harder and harder every minute.

"Here she comes now!" Ella exclaimed while looking over to the left.

We all turned to see the glamorous Tess Tyler make her entrance. She walked straight up to me, smiled, and then sat down in the last available spot on the first row.

_Why_ did it have to be next to me?

"You'll never guess what I heard!" Tess smiled while addressing myself, Caitlyn, Ella, and Peggy.

"What?" Peggy asked in an over the top enthusiastic tone.

"Okay, I heard…" She leaned in closer to us. Oh crap, she knows about me and Caitlyn! Who told her? "…that all three members of Connect 3 are single!"

"No way!" Ella exclaimed.

I could hear myself give out a sigh of relief. It may have been a little too loud, because I think Tess caught on.

"So, what's the scoop in Mitchie World?" She asked while looking from me to Caitlyn. Her Tess senses must be tingling.

"Uh, what do you mean?" I asked while trying to sound innocent.

"Nothing, just…you seem a little distant today." She commented while raising an eyebrow. "Maybe you should come to the meeting that some of my other friends are having tonight."

"Uh, maybe, what's it about?" I asked while trying to sound as uninterested as possible.

"They're a part of this Church Group that sends a few talented members to Camp Rock every summer for free. They helped me at the end of last summer when I was _lost_. They showed me the world of God and how no matter what I do or have done, he still loves me." Tess informed us while smiling up at the sky. "Anyways, it's where we get together and discuss our love for Jesus. You guys should all come, it's open to everyone."

"Sounds like…fun." Peggy replied with a fake smile. "But I promised someone that I'd help with their vocal exercises. Sorry."

"Ooh! Me too, I totally forgot." Ella smiled.

"It's okay, you can always join us next week." Tess grinned. "So, how about you two?" She asked looking at me and Caitlyn.

"Actually, Tess, we were kind of planning on spending the day together." Caitlyn explained with a small smile.

"Well you both can come and still be together. It's not like we all go into separate rooms and communicate telepathically like aliens." Tess laughed. "Because I've heard those rumors."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Caitlyn quickly look the other and try to hide her smile. I think she actually started those rumors.

"She meant we were planning on spending the rest of the day…alone." I explained.

"Why? Are you planning to kill someone?" She laughed. I was in shock. Surely even Ella could have figured it out by now. Maybe Tess was just in denial?

"Tess…" Caitlyn spoke very slowly, "…we don't want to spend our afternoon with your church pals."

"We're making charm bracelets." Tess sang.

"Listen, Tess, not that making charm bracelet's isn't the funniest thing ever…" Caitlyn began, "…but we _really_ don't want to."

"Why not? Give me one good reason." Tess had lost her smile, she was almost glaring at us. I think she's finally getting it.

"We just don't think that they'll get along with us too well." I tried to explain.

"Why not? You're just like them." Tess told us through gritted teeth.

"Are you trying to convince us…or yourself?" Caitlyn asked.

"Just go to meeting. It could change the way you live your life." Tess begged.

"Tess…we have something to tell you." I began.

"No." She was glaring at us. "You can't tell me anything. There's nothing to tell. You may think that you're…but you're not!"

"Me and Mitchie are dating." Caitlyn spat out. "Whether you like it or not."

"This is low…even for you, Gellar." Tess spoke slowly and quietly so she wouldn't draw any attention. "I get it, you don't wanna go to the meeting, fine! But you don't have come up with this stupid lie…even though lying is one of your best traits."

"We're not lying." I said defensively. The reminder of what I had done last summer reopened a hole in my chest. That's one way of describing how I felt.

"Yeah, like I'm suppose to believe you two are going out. That's like saying unicorns are about to take over the Earth. Just drop this act before I throw up in disgust." Her words stung.

"Whatever, Tess. We're done trying to be your friends. You clearly are better off with your gay hater ones." Caitlyn confessed.

"We don't _hate_ people….just those that are disgusting and unworthy of God's love." Tess spat.

"Don't even go there with the God doesn't love us crap!" Caitlyn defended.

"The truth hurts, doesn't it?" She coldly asked.

"Just stop fighting!" I exclaimed.

"Why? So you can run off and talk to each other in your own sick world? Well here's a reality check for you! You disgust me. You should go to this meeting tonight so we can help fix you. You don't have to be like this." She told us.

"Drop the act Tess. We don't care what you think. And for once, I'm glad you hate me. Maybe now you'll stop talking to us and that annoying sound that comes out of your mouth will finally go away!" Caitlyn shouted.

"You wish, Gellar. I knew you were a lesbo this whole time. The way you stare at me makes it pretty obvious." She smirked.

"Well sorry if your ugliness makes it hard to look away." Caitlyn replied without missing a beat.

"Girls!"

We all turned to see Brown on the stage in front of us. Connect 3 standing behind him with shocked faces.

"My office…now!" He pointed towards a cabin in the distance.

As Tess, Caitlyn, and myself stood, Brown pointed towards Peggy and Ella to come as well. Peggy gave out a frustrated sigh as we all walked towards Brown's cabin office thingy.

Once we were all inside and standing in front of Brown's desk in a line, I shivered. It was eerily similar to when Caitlyn and Tess had that food fight last summer and we were sent into this same room.

"Now…someone tell me what is happening to my peaceful camp!" He demanded.

Just as everyone was about to start explaining at the same time, Brown held up his hands to stop us. He pointed to Peggy and Ella instead.

"Talk." He instructed.

They glanced at each other before Peggy replied, "It's not really any of our business, sir."

"Well technically it's not my business either, but when there is a disturbance in my wonderful camp, I am responsible for getting to the bottom of it!" He retorted.

"Well…" Ella started. "Tess is upset that Caitlyn and Mitchie are going out."

Brown was silent for a few moments, shocked at the news.

"Tess?" He asked.

"What, do you expect me to accept this with smiles and hugs?" She asked while glaring at me.

"Tess, I'm sorry, but you're just gonna have to. Now, no more fighting, no more yelling, and no more bad talk. If you can't say anything nice about someone, then go back to wherever you came from!" Brown exclaimed.

"You heard him, go back to hell." Tess spat at me and Caitlyn. My mouth dropped open and Brown grabbed onto Tess' shoulder.

"I think it's time we had a talk with your mother!" He yelled while pushing her into a separate room, leaving the rest of us alone.

"Wow." Peggy squeaked.

"Oh my gosh." Ella whispered.

"Yeah, who knew Tess Tyler could be a…" Caitlyn stopped her sarcastic remark when Brown barged back into the room.

"I'm so sorry girls." He apologetically looked between us. "But you don't have to worry about her anymore. Now, what do you say we go back out there and catch the rest of the show!"

**LATER THAT NIGHT **

"I hate drama!" I shouted as I fell, face first, onto my bed back at our cabin.

"I know, right? And now we can't even egg her cabin!" Caitlyn threw her hands in the air as she sat down next to me.

I laughed while rolling over onto my back.

"Yeah, and I was so looking forward to that." I sarcastically replied.

"Seriously! I already got the eggs, too." She continued.

"You did?" I asked in disbelief.

"Looks like we'll have to go for Shane's cabin after all." She said ignoring my question.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." I sadly replied.

"Still bummed about the Tess situation?" She asked knowingly.

"Well yeah! I mean, she could've taken that a lot better." I answered while closing my eyes.

"Do you like Tess or something?" Caitlyn questioned with a nervous look.

"What?! Ew, no! Come on, I just wanted to be her friend." I protested.

Caitlyn took my hand in hers. "But she doesn't want to be ours."

"So I've realized." I sighed.

Caitlyn leaned down and kissed my lips. "You know, we still a few more hours left of our day together."

I smiled and looked into her eyes. "Then what are we waiting for!" I exclaimed while wrapping my arms around her neck and deepening our kiss.

Before you could yell a curse word, the door to the cabin swung open slammed shut.

I swear I jumped a mile high.

"What the- Shane?!" Caitlyn yelled while sitting up. I instinctively got to my feet as Shane Gray walked into our cabin.

"There's this little thing called knocking, you know." Caitlyn continued when he didn't speak. He just kept his eyes on me.

"So it's true." He spoke quietly. He wasn't angry. Or at least, he didn't look mad. "I just came by to ask you…if it was."

"Yeah." I nodded. "Me and Caitlyn are a couple now." Wow, that was surprisingly easy to say.

She stood and walked over to stand beside me. She took my hand in hers and added, "And we don't want any more trouble."

"Oh…yeah, the whole Tess thing. I understand. But I'm not here to yell at you." He told us while taking a step closer.

"Then…what are you doing?" I asked while biting down on my bottom lip.

"Well, right now…I'm here to say, good luck. With your relationship. I know it must hard, but…I think you two can do it. But it does mean I have to find a new girlfriend…and quick." He smiled.

"Why?" I asked with a small laugh.

"Because, you two are the cutest couple in camp. That title clearly belongs to me and who ever I decide to go out with." He laughed.

And as he said his goodbye and left, I sat down on the edge of my bed.

"That boy's ego is still too big." Caitlyn giggled.

"At least he has a matching heart." I smiled. Caitlyn nodded and leaned in. As our lips met, I felt a spark I'd never felt before.

When she pulled back, I couldn't help but ask, "Do you really think we're the cutest couple in the entire camp?"

She laughed and whispered, "As long as I'm with you…it doesn't matter."

"I love you." I quietly confessed while looking deep into her eyes.

"I know, I'm just awesome like that." She giggled. "But you should know…that I love you too."

I have no idea how long we sat there kissing.

--

**AN: THE END**


End file.
